Questions Misunderstood
by darri2346
Summary: Ok this is my 2nd sotry so no major flames just constructive critisiscm. Ron and Harry do return to Hogwarts.This takes place not long after the beginning of the year.Draco is good and they’re all friends and happy so yea hope you enjoy :


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! J.K. Rowling does

Brief summary- Ron and Harry do return to Hogwarts after the war. This takes place not long after the beginning of the year. Oh and Draco is good and they're all friends and happy so yea hope you enjoy (:

'_I can't do it, she'll turn me down. I mean for Merlin's sake my father was a Death Eater! But she does seem to like me at least as a friend. I know! I'll ask Ginny!'_ thought Draco

Draco tore off running and stopped abruptly.

'_But where would she be'_ he thought to himself He decided to check the library.

He sped off once more but bumped into someone with a mess of hair.

"Oh hey Harry!" he said

"Hey Draco, where are you off?" asked Harry they had been on good terms since the war ended

"Oh off to the library, do you think Ginny's there?"

This instantly made the monster that had been in his stomach in his 6th year growl with jealousy. Yes as you have guessed he hasn't talked to her since the war, therefore he had been a mess.

"Yea, why?" he asked with a tone of jealousy

"Oh I need to ask her something VERY important," said Draco oblivious to Harry's predicament

"Ok yea I think she's there,"

"Thanks mate," he said as he sped off again

Harry's blood boiled as he realized what might happen. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and draped himself making sure no one could see his shoelaces like the last time he used it.

When he got to the library he saw Ron and Hermione 'studying'. By 'studying' he meant Hermione studying while Ron glanced at her frequently. Then he heard the most angelic sound to his ears. He turned and saw the red head that haunted his thoughts frequently talking to his now ex-mate because he thought it was pretty obvious how he felt about her.

"So what do you think?" Draco asked his silver grey eyes sparkling with hope

"Yes!" Ginny sputtered out

That broke his heart. He fled the library and could've sworn he saw Ron and Hermione look as if he had passed in front of them.

"Thanks Ginny!" he said as he hopped up and hugged her, "You really think she'll say yes?"

"Duh she will! She really fancies you! She told me herself," she encouraged

"Ok I'll ask Luna out to Hogsmeade tomorrow," he said

"No! Do it right now!" she said angrily

"Ok I'll look for her and if not I'll do it at dinner," he planned

"Good," she said as he walked out of the library

She was happy for them. Really. Ron and Hermione finally got together. Neville had asked out Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott. And now Draco and Luna. Well for them they do say 'opposites attract'. She could see it in their eyes that they were in love. But she couldn't help and feel a jealous. She felt as if Harry had just moved on. He had barely uttered a sentence to her since the war ended.

Draco had barely started running again and he suddenly had a wand pointed at his neck.

"H-h-hey Harry what's up?" He asked nervously

"You better take good care of her if not I'll hex u into oblivion," he warned

"Oh so you heard?" he asked

"Yes, why'd you keep it from me?"

"I didn't know how you and Ron would react and I was going to tell you lot tonight but I guess I'll tell Ron and Hermione later. Or Ginny will tell them, now if you'll excuse me mate I have to go find Luna,"

"What for?" Harry asked clearly baffled

"I'm going to ask her to Hogsmeade next weekend," he said as if it was obvious

"What?!" he asked outraged, "You ask out Ginny and now Luna?!"

"What? When did I ask out Ginny?" he said looking at Harry as if he'd grown 2 heads

"Right now in the library. Wait you didn't ask her?"

"Nooooo. I asked her if she thought Luna liked me and if it was a good idea asking her to Hogsmeade," then realization hit him like a bludger, "You still love her? I knew it! Well go ask her she has blokes lining up every hour,"

His heart was soaring when he heard Draco's next words, "She's like in love with you. You guys are almost worse than Ron and Hermione," he said as he walked away

Harry entered the library once more and he saw that Ginny was sitting in a rather secluded area of the library.

He quickly took the seat across from her.

"Hey Gin," he said as his stomach churned violently

"Oh, hey Harry," she said as she blushed a little and smiled, "What's up?"

"Can I ask you something Gin?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"You," he said bluntly as her eyes widened

"Come again?" she said

"Look Ginny, I know we haven't talked in a long time. And I haven't had the chance, well I have just that I haven't used it. Ginevra Weasley, I love you. I have for the longest tmpphh," he said as he got interrupted when he felt a pair of lips come upon his.

They were unfortunately interrupted by the shrill voice of the ancient librarian.

"OUT!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH BEHAVIOUR IN MY LIBRARY!" she shouted as she shooed them out of the library

Just as they were about to return to their previous actions

"About time mate! I was very close to just shoving you two in a broom closet," said the exasperated voice of Ron

"Honestly, it was about time," said Hermione who was holding hands with Ron

"Oh you're talking to them? It took you two SEVEN years to finally admit it to each other," said a new voice as they turned to find two blondes walking their way holding hands

"Look who finally got together," said Ginny

"Yea, he was about to faint though," said Luna dreamily

"Yea well it was 'cause of those nargles yea the nargles!" said Draco trying to not seem like a coward in front of his new girlfriend

"Uh huh, sure," said Harry sarcastically

"Come on you guys its dinner time and I'm starving!" said Ron

"When are you not starving?" asked his girlfriend as they moved towards the Great Hall with Harry and Ginny holding hands behind them

"It was about time you asked me though," said Luna

"Oh yea well I was nervous," Draco said

"Well, at least you finally asked me," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek

"Yea," he smiled

"Bout time we all got together actually," said Harry

"Well you took your sweet time as well," said Ginny

"Not as long as Ron though," interrupted Luna

"And even then _I_ had to make the move, _both_ times," provided Hermione

"Oh really?" asked Ron indignantly

"Yes. _I'm_ the one who kissed you in the Room of Requirement, _and_ I'm the one who dragged you out of the Burrow to talk to me and then it finally happened," she said

"Yes well, at least I admitted too," he finished as they sat down in the Great Hall

Hermione sat next to Ron who was across from Harry who was next to Ginny and they watched as Draco sat next to Luna. Believe it or not he had asked for a resorting after the war and the hat had said that all his Slytherin qualities were gone and that he had been put there merely for fate sake. And even though he was still ambitious and cunning, he was also very smart to most contrary belief so he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Of course it might have been merely for Fate's sake again.

And there ends this story. The six students were finally and truly happy and care-free.

* * *

A/N yes I know some of them were out of character. No flames please it's my 2nd story so I'm still trying to get better.

So please review :)


End file.
